Civilization VI: Rise and Fall May 2018 Update
The May 2018 Update (version 1.0.0.257), also known as the Spring 2018 Update for Civilization VI: Rise and Fall was released on May 10, 2018. The update includes a number of balance changes, AI adjustments, multiplayer changes, and bug fixes. The following is a complete list of change notes. Additions *Joint Wars/Third Party War Update **Players can now ask other players or AI to join wars they are already in. **Trade screen allows Casus Belli to be chosen when declaring a Joint War. **Joint War now requires one party to have denounced the enemy for 5 turns. **Leader screen makes it clear that war declaration is part of a joint war. *Adding 12 new Historic Moments, focused on mid to late game. **First Shipwreck Excavated (+2 Era score) **World's First Shipwreck Excavated (+3 Era score) **First Aerodrome Fully Developed with all buildings (+3 Era score) **First Encampment Fully Developed with all buildings (+3 Era score) **First Entertainment Complex Fully Developed with all buildings (+3 Era score) **First Water Park Fully Developed with all buildings (+3 Era score) **First City with 25 Population (+1 Era score) **World's First City with 25 Population (+2 Era score) **First Seaside Resort (+2 Era score) **World's First Seaside Resort (+3 Era score) **National Park Founded (+3 Era score) **World's First National Park Founded (+4 Era score) *Game Summary Screen **Added 3 new graphs for Rise and Fall games; Era Score, Total Governors, and Total Governor Titles. Balance *Governors: **Pingala's Librarian ability now provides +15% and in the city (was +20%). **Governor Magnus Groundbreaker ability reduced from +100% to +50%. *Government Balance Pass – Rise & Fall **Communism: Bonus Production per population from .4 to .6. Overall bonus from 10% to 15%. **Democracy: per district from 2 to 1. **Fascism: Combat Strength from 4 to 5. Bonus unit production from 20% to 50%. *Government Balance Pass – Base Game **Fascism: Combat Strength from 4 to 5. *Policy Rebalance: **Military Research gives +2 from Military Academies, Seaports, and Renaissance Walls (was +1 and did not include Renaissance Walls). **Public Transport gives 100 per Appeal when replacing a Farm with a Neighborhood (was 50). **Ecommerce gives +2 and +5 for all your Trade Routes (was +5 and +10 but only for international Trade Routes). *Civ Balance: **Victoria’s Pax Britannica ability now additionally awards a free melee class unit when constructing a Royal Navy Dockyard in a city founded on a foreign continent. **Lautaro's unique ability Swift Hawk has been updated to have an additional effect: Pillaging an enemy city plot now causes that city to lose 5 loyalty **Rebalancing Seondeok's Hwarang ability. Governors established in a city provide +3% and for each Promotion they have earned, including their first (was +10% and for any Governor regardless of Promotions). **Norwegian Berserker - cost reduced from 180 to 160. Combat Strength buff when attacking increased from +7 to +10. Combat Strength de-buff when defending reduced from -7 to -5. **Japanese Samurai – cost reduced from 180 to 160. Combat Strength increased from 45 to 48. **Georgian Khevsur – cost reduced from 180 to 160. Combat Strength increased from 40 to 45. *Eras: **Made it so when somebody wins the game in the Information Era, it reset all players to be in a Normal Age and take away all Dedication bonuses. This puts everyone on a level playing field for "One More Turn" mode. (If somebody wins in an earlier era, continue the progression of eras and Ages as normal.) **Rebalancing Era Score of historic moments related to late game city projects: ***Manhattan Project and Operation Ivy now worth 2 (was 1) ***Satellite launch, Moon landing, and first Mars component are now worth 4 if world first and 2 otherwise (was 1 in both cases) *Monasticism dark policy now provides +75% in cities with Holy Sites (was +100%). *Map Generation: **Made Turtles Luxury Resource more common. *Miscellaneous: **Religion can now affect the Loyalty of a city. For players who founded a religion, cities get +3 Loyalty for following that religion, but -3 Loyalty per turn if following another player's religion. **Updated Foreign Ministry (Government building): Unit combat bonus now applies to City-State units even when they are not levied. **Number of envoys received from Liberating City-States is boosted as you progress through the game. **Commandos’ Melee unit promotion now grants +1 movement Moddability Updates *Governors and Governor Promotions now use 'Promotion Sets' which allows more than one governor type to be associated with a promotion and vice versa Bug Fixes *Only show the "Capital Lost" when a player loses their original capital city (was also showing when a player lost their new capital city that also happened to be the original capital city of a different player). *Fixed for Priority Target highlighting invalid hexes. *Districts that cannot be repaired because the player is missing their pre-requisite Tech or Civic (ex. in a conquered city) will now say this in the city production UI. *For Great People that activate over luxury resources, a tile with a district belonging to another player is no longer treated as a valid activation tile (and it will not end up highlighted) *Frederick Barbarossa's UA no longer gives a combat bonus against Free Cities. *Liberating a city will now make that city immune against your Loyalty pressure, as was the design intent. *Correctly display when a Wonder needs an adjacent district. Clarified that the adjacent district requirement also must be a district owned by this city. *Fixed the combined arms boost by changing it to be “Have 3 Armies or Armadas.” *Fixed Victoria's Pax Britannica ability in the base game. *Enforced that cities cannot be founded on tiles with districts. It was possible before with the relaxed minimum city distance present in island situations. *Fixed an edge case where the historic moments for creating a Trading Post in another civ could be repeated and exploited *Made it so Abu al-Qasim al-Zahrawi only heals land units. *Fixed Bugs related to expelling units out of a City's or Civilization's borders when applicable. Units should no longer be expelled from a Free City when it flips due to loyalty unless the city flips to a major civ and rules require it. *Fixed an issue with not counting armadas and Fleets for the Triple Seven achievement. *Ensure proper display of National Parks after a save is loaded. *Don't show Paradrop unit action if unit cannot move. *Fixed a bug preventing the Hetairoi Great General bonus from being applied when in the same hex as a general. *Fixed a bug preventing the Persian Immortal from using melee as its default attack. *Fixed a bug where Renaissance walls and Georgian unique walls were not being affected by the Limes Policy. *Addressed audio issues with large and mod-expanded map sizes Text fixes *Corrected the bonus text for the Zoning Commissioner Governor promotion (it said 30% but it is actually 20%.) *Updated Rise and Fall Agenda descriptions to include what that leader dislikes. *Clarified Kilwa's description to show that it increases the type bonus from city states instead of the yield. *Removed a redundant font icon in the name of a city-state quest. *Updated Civilopedia text for Anarchy, since Anarchy does not affect Era Score. *Clarified text for Georgia's Unique Ability. *Clarified text for first sea/air unit Historic Moments. *Added information to technology descriptions about what resources are unlocked for harvesting (some were missing). *Document that Patron Saint Governor Promotion also helps Warrior Monks. *Removed "doubling" and "tripling" in description of effects for . Use +100% or +200% instead. *Added Housing info to Polder description *Fixed the Fascism combat bonus description being incorrect in base game. *Updated wording for Religious Alliance to indicate that it refers to cities dominated by the player's religion. *Changed some text that was incorrectly referring to "Identity" instead of "Loyalty.” Graphic Fixes *Reduced the amount of snow on the Arena building so that it doesn't blow out as much at night. *Don't play Paradrop animation if the destination tile is not visible to the current observer. AI *AI respects and uses new rules for joint wars and third party wars *AI evaluates joint and third party wars based on the chosen casus belli, and applies casus belli to its own offers *In trading cities, AI considers resources and great works it will gain or lose in the deal *As part of a city attack, will not pillage a separate city’s districts *AI will prioritize a city over units if it can capture or nearly capture the city *Fixed issues with AI strategies, including yield priorities and era strategies (as reported on community forums, thanks!). *Fixed government bonus analysis problem. AI will no longer focus entirely on monarchy. *Fixed issues regarding embarking units near enemy warships, evaluation now takes proper account of that. *AI can modify a deal with just when asked what would you give. *Germany (or anyone favoring minor civ war) won't care about their relationship to a minor civ suzerain unless it's them. *Give Greece and Pericles some preferences for and envoys. *Fix round off problem that was giving low threat values in duel maps (or with only 2 Civs left). *Free cities units that are not involved in attacking other units will stay within their own territory. *Improved city defense unit management. Multiplayer *Auto End Turn is now disabled for the remainder of a player's turn if they unready their turn. *Fixed multiplayer stall related to players disconnecting while the host was loading into a game. *Fixed zombie connection issue that was preventing some players from joining multiplayer games after a previous join. *Players should not be able to unready their turns after their turn timer elapses. *Dead civilizations are no longer selectable after loading a save in multiplayer. *Multiplayer quick saves now go in the proper save folder for the current game mode. *Fixed default multiplayer handicap for third player in the Jadwiga's Legacy scenario. UI *Changes to the way Governor Title notifications are handled. **The Governor Title notifications turn blocking no longer requires players to use the Governor Title to be dismissed. **Appoint Governor Notification will not appear if the player does not yet have a city to assign one. *Updated the window style of the Dedication screen and Era Rollover screen, emphasizing Era / Age types. *Added needed for population growth in City Details Panel. *Made sure we only show the Emergency row and tab if there are emergencies involving both the selected player and the local player. *Fixed an issue where players could have duplicate city names, all names have to be unique now. *Espionage mission history for failed missions will now show loot information if provided in the mission info *Tech Tree - Ensure we update the live data for a tech when it's boosted. Videos shares the vision behind this update.]] References https://civilization.com/news/entries/civilization-vi-rise-and-fall-spring-2018-update-release-date/ Category:Civilization VI updates